Before He Cheats
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward is talked into going his sister's club to meet up with an old high school friend. Instead, he follows an upset woman outside, who starts destroying someone's truck. That woman is none other than his first love, Bella Swan. Song inspired.


**AN: Yes, another song based fan fic. Thanks to my beta for this EverIntrigued. She did a fantastic job. **

**I do not own Twilight. Or the song I used.**

**Before He Cheats**

_**Song inspired one-shot – Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**_

**EPOV**

Emmett and I were in a cab heading out to the local club _New Moon_. I sighed, leaning my head back on the seat. The club was owned by our sister Alice and her husband, Jasper and they asked for me to come and help them welcome an old friend of ours from high school. Alice wouldn't tell me who. I knew my sister well-enough that to know that she was up to one of her matchmaking schemes.

"Remind me again why I let you convince to go with you tonight?" I drawled, half-assedly. I _really_ didn't want to go.

"Because you haven't gotten laid in over six months and you need to get some before you combust. Besides, Alice insisted she wants us to see someone from high school that just moved back." Emmett replied, scoffing at my petulant behavior.

"I'm not really in the mood to go to a club, Emmett. I told you before that I'm sick of the whole scene already. I want to settle down. I want to find my other half and frankly, I don't think I'll find that in a club."

We had reached the club and I resisted the urge to throw up as Emmett suggested it could've been Jessica or Lauren that Alice wanted me to see.

"Ugh, you know that doesn't make me feel any better." I complained, earning a chuckle from my dear brother.

He just had to mention the two most sluttish girls from high school. I suppressed a shudder.

We passed the long line of patrons to the door where the bouncer let us pass through, recognizing Emmett and I.

I managed to have a few drinks and dance two songs with a blonde woman that reeked of stale booze and smoke. I detached her arms from around my neck, feigning a need to go to the bathroom. I was thoroughly bored and sick of the latest music of Justin Timberlake that had been vibrating my ear drum for the past hour. I made my way to Emmett, who was at the bar grabbing two drinks.

"Hey I'm heading home."

"Awhh…come on, Edward, will you give it a chance?" Emmett pleaded.

I shook my head and he huffed.

"Fine, I'm staying. That blonde blue eyed goddess I just met is waiting for her drink." Emmett looked across the room and I followed his gaze, also seeing a leggy blonde, who was gorgeous, but intimidating so. I looked back at Emmett and his eyes had a gleam in them that I've never seen before, he had it bad.

I shook my head in disbelief, "By all means, don't keep her waiting on my account."

My brother was at the other side of the room before I could say another word.

I made my way to the door when I noticed a beautiful long haired brunette walk in. She was breathtaking, clad in a short denim skirt and black leather boots that showed off her deliciously long and slender line of her legs. The dark colors of her clothing were just the right contrast against her creamy pale skin. I stopped to watch her, already completely captivated. I had seen her before, though – I knew I couldn't have possibly forgotten about a face that gorgeous. Her wandering eyes suggested that she was looking for someone.

The brunette seemed to find who she was looking for, a smile playing on her delectable pink plump lips. But that smile quickly turned into a glare filled with anger. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I tore my eyes away from her face to follow her line of sight.

She was looking at a man about my age, tall, medium tan and looked to be probably from one of the reservations along the coast. His arms wrapped around the same blonde that I extracted myself from earlier, except his hands were in her jeans cupping her ass.

_Ouch, he must've been her date or boyfriend. _

I turned my attention back to her, but she was gone. _I hope she'll be okay_. I had the overwhelming urge to go and deck the guy that obviously hurt her. I shook the thought from my head and headed out the door.

I quickly scanned the parking along the street and all down the sidewalk and could not find the brown haired beauty anywhere. There was a parking lot just around the corner that she may have parked at. The instincts that were telling me to go and help her were overwhelming. And there, she was getting something from a trunk of a brand new black Mercedes. Then I saw what she took out.

She took out a Louisville slugger, a fucking huge-ass bat, sturdy too. She closed the trunk and was holding something in her hand, a small knife.

_She wasn't going to do something stupid, was she?_ I watched as she stalked across the parking lot and stopped at a brand new red GMC Sierra truck and stabbed a tire.

_Oh shit! That must be the asshole's truck._ He'll think better next time before he cheats. I know I would've. That was some car. She continued until all four tires were slashed.

She pocketed the knife and then she swung the bat and hit the left tail light and then proceeded to the other. She had a key and alarm because the lights blinked as she was able to open the driver door.

I couldn't help but watch the destruction, getting a little turned on by the aggressive nature. It wasn't that I liked pushy women, but this one was feisty and the fire in her eyes was hard to miss.

She took out the key from her pocket and ran up and down the side of the truck, effectively keying it and ruining the paint.

She climbed into the driver seat and stabbed the leather seat. I edged closer, not wanting for her to see me. She was carving something in the leather seat. After she was done with that, she closed the door.

She walked to the front of the truck and wiggled her hips before gripping the bat tightly and taking the Louisville slugger to both headlights. She looked hot pissed. I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat.

She stopped before smashing the windows. "Oh! Hello!" She smiled at me, tilting her head to the side. "I know you."

I looked at her confused, was that why she looked so familiar?

"Sorry, we went to high school together. Edward, it's me Bella, the chief's daughter." She smiled, cocking her head, waiting to see if I remembered.

Comprehension dawned as I remembered the one time we were caught by her father under the school bleachers and her father sent her away to live with her mother during our junior year in high school. I never saw her again. We were each other's firsts for _everything_. She was my first date, my first kiss and my first love.

"Bella?" I stated like a question, I couldn't believe it. She was always beautiful, but now she was absolutely stunning.

"Sorry, I was supposed to go see you and your family, but I got side-tracked," Bella said as she returned her attention back to the truck admiring her work.

"I see that."

"Relax, technically it's my truck." She shrugged. I cocked my brow and she laughed.

"I bought the two timing piece of shit this truck, but it's still under my name. He's was in there right now getting a little frisky with a blonde. I figured just the look on his face will be worth it. Now if you excuse me." Bella took the slugger and hit the driver side window.

"You don't even know if he was cheating on you."

"Trust me, this isn't the first time. Right now, I bet he's in the bathroom putting three dollars worth of some cheap cologne, thinking he's going to get lucky," Bella stated matter-of-factly. She sent the bat flying through the air, hitting the window with a resounding crack in the process.

Bella stood back and admired her work for a moment before returning her attention back to me.

"There, that should do it. Now I'm going to wait in my car, so I can watch. Care to join me?"

She must have noticed my look of apprehension on my face. "Don't worry, I won't bite and I'm not crazy. I'm just sick of being used and taken for granted"

Bella walked passed me and I didn't fail to notice her hips swaying seductively as she made her way to the Mercedes. She put the slugger and knife back in the trunk. I followed, too enthralled and speechless by her attitude and her beauty not to.

_Guess I'm a masochistic idiot, then. _I couldn't have cared less.

"It's open." She said, sliding into the driver seat. I sat in the passenger seat, glad that the windows were completely tinted black. The car held the smell of a newly bought one and there was plastic still left on part of the dash board.

"Sorry. I just bought this baby about two hours ago when Alice called and said I had to come to the club early and see something. I saw something all right. She's hated Jacob since the beginning." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"You mean your boyfriend was doing that with a woman in the club that your friend owns. What an idiot." I shook my head.

Bella smiled at me, "He is an idiot and now my ex." Bella pulled out a cell phone from her front pocket of her short skirt. "Excuse me, I'm going to call Alice." I nodded, watching her perfect lips move.

"Alice."

"Yes, thanks for the warning." Bella said sarcastically into the phone.

"Umm…I'm outside sitting in my new car."

"Yes, I went shopping without you. Thanks for saving me from marrying the creep. I guess I owe you something. How about I get you new Porsche?" Bella laughed.

"I already saw your brother, Edward. He decided to approach an angry woman with a bat. Is he always this clueless?"

I looked at her and caught her wink. When she put it that way, it did sound like a pretty foolish thing to do.

"Umm…well I trashed Jacob's truck, now I'm waiting for him to come out. I want to see his face." Bella paused for a moment before continuing.

"I won't get in trouble, relax, it's my truck. It would be good if you lost the video though," Bella said, eying a security video camera.

"No, Edward's still with me. Yes, you were right. I agree with you, yes, still gorgeous." The fact that she thought I was good looking pleased me.

"Are you sure? Great I want to see his face. Bye." Bella hung up her phone and placed it on the dashboard.

"Sorry about that, she really can talk a person's ear off." Bella looked at the truck. "Alice said that Jacob was on the way out."

Bella and I watched as two people wrapped around each other came into view. Sure enough, it was the same man I seen earlier and the woman he was with. They passed Bella's car and made their way across the parking lot.

Next thing we heard, "What the fuck!"

We could see Jacob run his hands through his hair in disbelief. Then his alarm turned on, blaring the lights and horn. Bella was holding up her set of keys.

Jacob walked up closer to the truck and the alarm would stop. If he took a step back, it would start up again. Bella giggled and played the game for a minute or two until Jacob realized that someone was doing it on purpose. He scanned the parking lot, looking for the culprit.

"Bella, I know you're out here!" Jacob called out.

Bella turned to me. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked me, a smile playing on her plump lips in which she ran her tiny pink tongue across. I suppressed a groan. _I want a ride, alright._

"I'm ready to leave." I smiled, hoping she would understand I didn't want to go home just yet.

"Hmm…good answer, Edward. Let's go." Bella said smiling turning on the car and picking out a song on her iPod that had a familiar beat. Bella turned the stereo to maximum volume, at full blast and rolled her window down. She slowly pulled out of the parking spot just as the song on the stereo belted out:

'_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped-up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat'_

Jacob turned towards the sound of the song, his eyes narrowing trying to focus on who was driving. Bella peeled out of the parking lot, laughing the whole time. Her laugh was still beautiful.

"Whooo hoo! That was totally exhilarating and so freeing!" Bella screamed, throwing both of her arms up in the air. Bella put her hands back on the wheel and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I got to see you today, Edward. You're sister has been bugging me for over a week to call you. I just moved back. I missed my father and some of the people I knew here." Bella averted her eyes a beautiful shade of crimson coloring her cheeks.

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters, Bella?" The last thing I remembered of her last day in Forks was her face tears streaming down her cheeks and the look of agony as her father forced her into his cruiser. I loved her so much and I never forgot her. Alice managed to get her address for me and I tried in vain to keep contact with her but she never returned any of the letters I sent.

"Edward, I was heartbroken. I thought that if we had a clean break it would be easier on both of us. I kept all of your letters. I never forgot you," Bella mumbled, her voice barely a whisper.

My heart swelled she never forgot like I never could.

"What made you come back to this area, Bella?"

"I won the lottery. I could pick anywhere to live. I chose Seattle."

"You won the lottery? Wow…umm that's great," I said, smiling. _It couldn't have been more deserved._

"Yup, the first thing I bought was a baby grand and a house for my mom. Then I left Florida and came here." Bella grinned at me before returning her attention to the street.

"I'm hungry. What's good?" She asked, turning to look at me while she asked.

"There's a great little diner just around the corner." I suggested.

"Ooh, Joe's?" She said like a question.

I smiled, _she had remembered_. I took her there once when we ditched school. I nodded in confirmation, causing her to smile. I couldn't keep the smile off my face in response. Bella was back in my life and I had no intention of ever letting her go.

Bella's cell phone rang where she placed it on a holder on her dashboard. She turned on her radio and set it on a station. She pressed a button on her dashboard, Bluetooth.

"Hello?" Bella answered sweetly.

"Bella!" A loud male voice boomed in the car.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" Bella seemed to be suppressing a giggle.

"You know just what the fuck is up you fucking bitch!" He roared. I growled in my seat, ready to rip the asshole a new one. Bella looked at me and winked at me.

"That's rich coming from you, Jacob. I'm not the one fucking everything that pays a little attention to me."

"I'll get you for this, Bella. I'm going to tell the cops…"

"Tell them what, Jacob? That your fiancé destroyed her own truck?"

It was silent on the other end. I couldn't blame the guy, I was floored by the threatening undertones in Bella's voice too.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Leave it alone, Jacob, or I'll tell Billy and my father. We both know that they'll kick your ass. And I'm sure Sam would love a reason to kick you off the council. So fuck off."

Bella ended the call.

"That was…!" Bella screamed. She stopped in front of the diner and pulled into a parking space.

"Blackmail, Bella." I finished for her. This was a different, Bella. She seemed much more confident then the one I had known in high school. _I loved it._

"Yup, with someone like him, that's what I have to sink to." Bella rolled her eyes and turned off her car. "Do _I_ scare you?"

I smirked and shook my head. "You can be scary, but as long as I don't get on your bad side, I'm safe."

"Yes, you will be. But a fight every now and then is okay." She countered.

My brow arched, looking at her in question.

She laughed and leaned closer to me whispering in my ear. "Makeup sex."

Those two words went straight to my cock.

She still entices teenage boy reactions with nothing but a whisper. Only she could and still can do that.

She noticed my predicament and smirked, before licking the length of my neck, causing me to groan.

_God, I wanted to grab her to kiss and fuck her senseless. _I was just about to, as well, but she hopped out of the car and walked around, waiting for me.

Fucking tease.

I shook my head and tried to adjust myself before I saluted all of the patrons inside the diner.

Bella giggled at me but held her hand out. I took it and welcomed the warmth of her tiny hand. I sighed.

Finally, after many regrets, memories and wishes unfulfilled, she was finally back in my life.

We entered the familiar fifties themed diner and went straight to the booth that we shared so long ago.

My thoughts went back to the night after the school dance. It was the first time I told her that I loved her.

Bella slid into the red vinyl seat and sat down. She patted the seat beside her and cocked a brow.

I slid in beside her and reached over her for the menu. I held out in front of us and wrapped my right arm over her shoulders. I chanced a glance at her and noticed the corner of her lips turn up slightly.

"So what will it be, Bella?" I leaned in as close as possible to her ear, allowing my breath to fan down on her neck. I heard her gasp slightly and squirm in her seat.

"Hmm, how about some fries and a chocolate milkshake?"

"Still eat like a bird I see," I teased. She smiled and turned to look at me. Her smile widened and I noticed her eyes dart to my lips. My breathing hitched as I could see her lean further toward me. The anticipation of feeling her lips on mine after dreaming of a reunion like this for so long was almost painful.

"What can I getcha?" a nasally voice said. I groaned, causing Bella to giggle.

I looked up at the waitress, almost afraid of who it might be. Yup, it just had to be her.

Lauren Mallory, the bane of my fucking existence. She was the one that happened to _accidentally_ let it slip to the principal and Charlie that Bella and I skipped school and were at the football field all those years ago.

Alice got even for me. Her nose has never been the same again.

I noticed Bella stiffened beside me and I turned to look at her and she looked…well fucking pissed. Hell, it was a look of downright loathing. _So fucking sexy._

Bella left Forks before finding out who told her dad. I wasn't sure Bella ever found out or not.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan," Lauren sneered.

"Lauren, how are you?" Bella smiled to what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"I'm doing really good. I'm just helping out a friend today before I head on out to the club. You?" Lauren asked coyly. She wanted the scoop so she could tell anyone who would listen. Of course, by the time she tells someone, it's been twisted into some horrid tale.

"That's really nice of you, Lauren. Had no idea you had it in you." Bella said, earning a glare from Lauren, before continuing like she hadn't just insulted her. "I just moved back after coming into a little money."

Bella smiled and Lauren's eyes widened. "And, now I would like an order of fries and a chocolate shake. Edward?"

I chuckled lightly and placed my order for a cheese burger despite the late hour. But it seemed that Lauren was a little lost at the moment. She looked at me then at Bella.

She walked away mumbling something along the lines 'great, she has the guy and money'.

"So Bella, can you tell me how you ended up with, Jacob?" I couldn't hide the distaste in my voice when I said his name.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't allowed to come home to Forks during my visitations with Charlie, because you were around. So we visited in California. Well one time, Jacob came with him and he kept coming around. Eventually, we went to school together. At first, we were really good friends but he wanted something more."

Bella hesitated for a moment and refused to continue when Lauren returned with our food.

Lauren put our plates in front of each of us.

"So Bella, how is Jacob?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. She thought if she couldn't flirt her way into my heart, she'd try making Bella look bad.

_Like that could happen._

"I think right about now, he's pretty pissed," Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah, he sure did look peeved." I confirmed, winking at her.

"Ugh, how can after all I did to make sure you remained apart do you still end up together?!" Lauren said exasperated.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me. Her eyes narrowed and shot daggers at Lauren.

"What do you mean _everything_ you did, Lauren?" Bella asked between clenched teeth.

"I'm the one that called daddy, sweetheart. I was so fucking tired of hearing 'Bella this' and 'Bella that'. You had everyone tied around your little finger, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. And the one new guy you sink your claws into, like you didn't have enough fucking dicks after you!"

"Lauren, I advise you to walk away, now. Because of you, my happiness was put on hold. Get the fuck out of my face," Bella seethed.

"You don't scare me, Bella-bitch." Lauren said, cocking her brow placing her hands on her hips.

"Bella, she's not worth it. Now that she knows that you have money, I wouldn't doubt she's trying to goad you into hitting her."

"It's okay, Edward. She's just a petty, pathetic desperate girl with mommy and daddy issues. It's all good. I have everything I want."

"You don't have _him_ yet, Bella."

I laughed. "Lauren that was the whole point to the discussion we had all those years ago. Nothing has changed. My heart has always belonged to Bella." I looked at Bella and tugged on her hand.

I stood up and pulled Bella out of the booth. I took out a few bills from my pocket placing them on the table.

I leaned in just close enough to Lauren's ear, but I didn't keep my voice down. "From what I heard from Mike, you're hardly worth the time and Lauren that includes Bella's and mine. Keep the change."

We left a seething Lauren in our wake after leaving the restaurant with a few patrons applauding at our exit.

Bella started giggling when we exited. I wrapped my arms around her. I nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry, we won't be having those shakes and fries, love."

"That's alright, _that_ was so worth it. Come on, let's go back to my place."

Bella tugged on my hand trying to get me to follow her. But I refused to budge.

"Wait, Bella." So many conflicting emotions were coursing through my body. I knew I wouldn't be able…

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can handle going to your place. I don't want to hurt you. You just broke up with your boyfriend and I can't stand the idea of being the rebound guy and your place has a bed and I don't think I can control…"

Bella smirked and tiptoed and whispered in my ear, "Who said I want you to control yourself? And you've always had my heart too, Edward."

I groaned taking her face in my hands and crushed my lips against hers. Bella moaned fueling my desire to be inside her.

_It's been so damn long. _

We practically ran to her car. Bella took the driver's seat again and flew towards her apartment.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her bare thigh. I threw my head back against the headrest, caressing her soft skin.

We pulled into her building parking garage about ten minutes later. She tugged on my hand before leading me towards the elevator and slipped a key into the panel. The 'PH' button lit up and the elevator started. I turned my gaze on Bella who removed her panties and put them on the camera lens.

"I like my privacy," Bella purred, grabbing the front of my shirt pulling me toward her. I stumbled slightly and we both fell against the wall, our bodies pressed together. Groaning, I grabbed hold of her hips just as her lips met mine.

Bella moaned as I ground my aching cock against her. With her lips slightly parted, I pushed my tongue into her warm sweet mouth.

After a short time, I pulled away and kissed a trail of open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Edward," Bella moaned, hitching her knee onto my hip. I groaned feeling the wetness from her pussy against my cloth covered erection.

One of my hands glided down her thigh and under her denim skirt. I grazed her lips with a couple of fingers, causing her to gasp and arch her back, pressing herself closer.

One of my hands joined the other under her skirt and groped her firm little ass. I groaned and ground against her.

"Fuck, Bella," I gasped, when she palmed my dick, rubbing feverishly.

Just then the elevator dinged letting us know we were at our destination. Bella giggled and unhooked her leg from around my hip. She grabbed her panties from the camera and pulled me out into the hallway that led to her penthouse.

I pushed her against the opposite wall and ravished her neck grinding against her showing her my desire for her.

"Edward, the whole fucking floor is mine, no cameras. I need you." Bella moaned ripping my button down open pushing it off my chest and shoulders. I groaned, taking the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. I pulled away and gazed at the half naked beauty before me.

"Fuck," I whispered pressing my lips on her neck. "You're still so beautiful."

"God, I missed you." She whispered while I continued my descent with my lips. My hands grazed her pebbled nipples enjoying the weight and fullness of her breasts. I rolled and pinched one of her nipples with my thumb and forefinger. My lips sucked in the other nipping on it gently.

Bella fumbled with the button of my jeans. After a few moments, I moved her hand and finished removing my button and zipper. I quickly dropped them along with my boxers. I toed out of my shoes and socks and tossed everything aside.

Bella wiggled against me out of her skirt and stood, looking fucking glorious naked.

"Bella, love," I gasped as she dropped onto her knees. She looked up at me giving me a wink before taking my entire length in her mouth.

I groaned, suddenly weak in the knees. She pulled me closer by groping my ass with both her hands. I placed my hands on the wall behind her to keep me study as I watched her suck my cock.

God, she looked so fucking sexy and I wasn't going to last long. I groaned, throwing my head back as she swirled her tongue on the head of my dick.

"Bella," I whispered before pulling her up. I thrust my tongue into her mouth but she pushed me back, causing me to stumble against another wall. She laughed and jumped into my arms. The movement caused us both to stumble onto the carpeted floor. Bella giggled as we rolled around a few times.

I laughed, but all that stopped abruptly as I hovered over her.

"Bella, if we do this…I need to know…"

"I'm here, Edward. However long you want me to be around."

"What about for the next 60 years?"

"Hmm…can you still do that thing with your tongue?" She grinned and with a straight face.

"Of course," I said grinning back at her.

"Well then, you got me for the next 60 years, buddy." She answered, bucking her hips against me. I crushed my lips against hers and thrust deep within her.

"Edward," she gasped, as I filled her completely. She feels just as wonderful as the first time.

My head fell against her neck as I started a steady rhythm. Bella's hands roamed my back and hair as whimpers and my name tumbled from her lips. I kissed and licked her neck, taking one of her nipples in my mouth loving the taste of her sweet skin.

Bella's hips met each of my thrusts taking me further within her tight wet heat. I groaned, devouring her mouth as we quickened our pace, our bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Edward," she gasped over and over, matching our movements. Her legs wrapped around my waist taking me deeper. I was so close and I needed her to finish before me. I flicked and pinched her tiny swollen bud with my fingers. She gasped arching her back as she started to clench around me.

I groaned and deepened my thrusts inside her. Bella screamed my name as her body stilled before shuddering beneath me. After a few more shallow thrusts, I stilled above her before trembling and spilling inside her.

"Bella…Bella…my beautiful Bella," I whispered placing my lips on hers.

"Edward," she whispered against my lips. "I think I have a rug burn on my ass."

I laughed and pulled her up and into my arms. "Sorry, love. I'll kiss it and make it better."

Bella threw her head back laughing. "Does that mean you'll do that thing with your tongue?" Bella grinned nuzzling her nose in my neck.

"Hmm…yes, it would be my pleasure."

**AN: I hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review.**

**E**


End file.
